The needs for a set pole to fish in subzero weather is well known, and the problem is to keep the line from freezing in the water of an ice fishing hole, or position the fishing gear in the water below the ice when you set the pole.
This invention provides the improvement in an apparatus to fish within a hole in the ice with a set pole, with an air chamber for the fish line to be operated through, and the fishing gear will be above the ice, and the chamber ice fishing pole will be easy to handle and operate in cold weather.
This invention has been tested successfully and will be easy to manufacture from available materials. This improvement in a set pole for ice fishing consists of a pipe or suitable hollow object, the shape of which is a matter of choice, affixing a rubber seal to one end, and said seal must fit the shape of the one end of pipe or suitable hollow object firmly, and when a fish line is pierced through said seal it will remain water proof. The seal used should be of rubber or a like material. The end of pipe or suitable hollow object receiving the seal will be the submerged end. You affix support means to support the chamber set pole at the proper depth. The chamber ice fishing pole will allow a fisherman to use his reel on the pole if he desires to do so, or can be affixed with a holding means for storage area for fish line, and a fisherman may affix a signal device to alert him to a bite.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.